The invention concerns a compressor with at least one piston movable in a cylinder, a drive shaft, and a wobble plate arrangement between piston and drive shaft, having an inclined plate with variable inclination angle, and with a spring arrangement acting on the wobble plate arrangement in the direction of a minimum displacement.
Such a compressor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,091.
Compressors of this kind are e.g. applied in vehicle air-conditioning systems. In view of the increasing attention on environmental loads, attempts have been made in recent years to find replacements for the environmentally harmful refrigerants used till now. Particularly in the field of vehicles there is a risk that an accident may cause such refrigerants to emerge and escape into the environment. E.g. carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) may be considered as new refrigerant. However, this refrigerant requires relatively high pressures, so the force to be applied by the spring must be correspondingly high. On the other hand, however, an increase in the size of the compressor is not wanted. Particularly in the vehicle field, where such compressors must be placed in the engine compartment, the space available is limited.